The Selection
by Regnatrixa
Summary: Crown Prince Will Herondale has to choose a wife through the clever plan set by his parents: The Selection. As he gets to know all the women chosen for The Selection, there is one particular girl that stands out: Tessa. As the Selection goes on, love blossoms for Will in many different ways. Then a secret is revealed. One that shakes the foundation of life for many people.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. The title and basic idea belongs to Kiera Cass. This story will not necessary follow the events of **_**The Selection**_**.**

**It** **will have snippets of elements from the **_**Infernal Devices **_**trilogy. I won't specify. Just relax and enjoy the story. :)**

Will sat at his secret hiding space. In no time, someone would find him. Probably Jem.

Will was the Crown Prince of Idris. Right now, he was hiding because his parents, King Edmund and Queen Linette of Idris had summoned him. When his parents summoned him, something was wrong. It always had. When he had broke a priceless crystal vase when he was seven, his parents had summoned him. When he was five, he smuggled a monkey. Before that, well, you get the idea.

He was now eighteen, but couldn't help being nervous. That was why he was hiding. His best friend, Jem, knew of this place and would probably find him soon. His _parabatai _knew everything about him. If that was assuring.

In Idris, the nobility were called the Shadowhunters. Why they were called it, Will didn't know. Something about an angel blessing them and whatnot. Special bonds of two people were called parabatai. If you were parabatai to a royalty, the Herondales, you were lucky. The parabatai's family to the current king was the second most important family in Idris. Some kings didn't have a parabatai. When Will would take the throne, Jem's family, the Carstairs, would be the parabatai family. If anything happened to the royal family, the parabatai family would rule.

There were a lot of Shadowhunter families in Idris, and some were scattered across the world. You had to be born into a Shadowhunter family to be a Shadowhunter. You could become a Shadowhunter through something called Ascension, but you had to be capable of certain things and it was all boring to Will. For all he knew, nothing was special about Shadowhunters. They were the same as regular people. There was a legend that Shadowhunters were once warriors, but Will thought it was a silly story. Parents often told stories about them to their children.

There was a creak. He jumped, them banged his head on the roof. His "secret hiding space" was a large closet. When Will was younger, he and Jem had often played here. Sometimes Cecily, his younger sister, tagged along.

Will swore under his breath. Jem would really find him now. And he did.

The door swung open and a burst of light came through. Jem and his silvery features peeked in. His silver hair and eyes were due to a illness. Will promised him one day that when he became king, he would find the cure. Jem just laughed and nudged him affectionately. But he would. One day, Will would find the cure. And make sure that Jem would never, ever, leave him.

Currently, Jem looked angry.

"Come out of that closet right now William!" he snapped.

Will obediently came out. Apart from his family, he was the only one allowed to call him by his full name.

"What are you, a baby?!" Jem asked, irritated. Jem was also allowed to call him names. Not that Will appreciated that.

Will indignantly fired back. "You know Jem how I fear when my parents summon me. Something always bad happens. But not as much as ducks," he added the last part with a shudder.

Jem visibly softened, but still retained a scowl. He said, "I actually think you can handle what your parents are going to say to you. The already filled me in." Jem looked sideways at him. "Or not."

Will immediately started ranting. "How could you do that to me James?! Betrayal! Sacrilege! Blasphemy! Heresy! Abuse!" Will gasped theatrically. "Or…...or….a duck lover!"

Jem sighed. He gracefully pulled Will to his feet. The he dragged the prince to the throne room, while the prince himself was still muttering to himself.

The throne room was beautiful. It was lined with white marble columns with a thin transparent gold layer. Embroidered gold, purple, and white curtains covered the vast windows across the room. On one wall, for every interval of window, there was a portrait of a past Shadowhunter king. On the other wall, past Shadowhunter queens. They all were majestic. The wall and floor was polished white marble.

At the end, there were two magnificent thrones. Carved out of a material only available to Shadowhunters, the _adamas_ glittered beautifully.

The room was devoid of people, except for his parents. That made Will even more nervous.

Will's parents, King Edmund and Queen Linette looked at Will sternly. The King was still handsome, even with a few graying hairs. The Queen was as beautiful as people had said, and her striking violet blue eyes, the ones her children had inherited, were still as vibrant as they were in her youth. They were both dressed with dark red, almost crimson robes with strange little black marks. No one knew what they were, but they were traditional.

Next to them stood Cecily, Will's younger sister. She was fifteen. There had been a older sister, Ella, who was the Crown Princess and would have ruled after the king's death. She had died though, five years ago, under mysterious circumstances still unknown to Will. It was a tragic time at her death. Will himself was knocked unconscious after the incident and had no memory of what had happened. But he was certain he had played some kind of part in her death. Then he had run away, only to come back because he realized he then would be the heir to the throne.

Cecily looked at him pityingly. As something hellish was about to happen. Jem had looked the same way. Something was really off.

His father cleared his throat.

"Yes Father?" Will asked.

He was just about to speak when the Queen interrupted.

"Goodness William," she said sternly. "Judging by your rumpled clothing and messy hair, you hid again didn't you? Won't you ever get rid of that habit? I even had to send poor Jem to find you." Will felt like a little boy who had trampled mud over his mother's best silks.

Jem smiled at Queen Linette. "It was a pleasure to be of task Your Majesty."

Will glared at Jem. Jem grinned at Will.

"I cannot simply remember why we are parabatai," Will said.

Jem laughed. "His Most Royal Highness cannot live without me. He would simply die of excess pride and brashness without me having to rein him in."

Everyone started laughing. This went on until Will's father started to talk again.

"Will," he began, casting a secret look at his wife. "We think it's time for you to-"

He was yet again interrupted. This time by Cecily. She ran down the steps from the thrones and ran over to Will and Jem. She almost tripped on her skirts.

"Oh Will!" she cried. She looked at him dead in the eye. "Mother and Father have this dreadful idea of parading you across Idris in search for a wife!"

Will looked even more surprised. He swung his arms around in indignation and hit Jem in the eye.

"Owwww…" he said.

"Sorry," Will reached up to look, but Jem batted his hand away.

King Edmund, now severely annoyed from being interrupted, stood up.

"As Cecily was saying," he said giving her a dark look. "Your mother and I agree its time for you to find your wife, your Crown Princess, and your future Queen."

Queen Linette stifled a sob. "My little boy, all grown up," A tear fell out of her eye.

"Mam!"

This came from Will. "Mam" was the informal term he and Cecily called their mother. "Papa" was what they called their father.

Cecily ran back to her mother. "Don't worry Mam. When Will has found his wife and is frolickling with her and ignoring the rest of us, I'll be there for you," she said loyally.

The Queen stopped her tears and caressed Cecily lightly.

Will snorted.

The King sighed. "Back to business. All the eligible women in the kingdom, mundane and Shadowhunter alike, are to be tested for two weeks. Then thirty-five of them are chosen, and sent to the palace here. From then on, you will eliminate them until one is left. That woman will be your bride."

Will rubbed his head. This was too much to take. "How will the eligible women be tested? What if they all hate me? What if-"

As if synchronized, Jem smacked him lightly and Cecily snorted at the same time.

"Who would hate Prince Will Herondale? The dashing heir to the throne?" Cecily asked mockingly.

"More like they would throw themselves at you. You would be quite the ladies' man," said Jem.

Will tossed his head back dramatically. "Quite right," he said, his wild curls bouncing around.

King Edmund sighed. "The women will be chosen based on basic manner etiquette, and whether they have the potential of ruling Idris alongside you."

"So I have no say in this at all?" Will demanded.

The King sighed again. "You choose the final woman Will. I trust that she and you would at least love each other."

Cecily snorted again. "They would probably all love Will the moment they lay eyes on him."

Before Will could defend himself, the doors to the room banged open. In came a small petite woman. Will then recognized the woman.

It was Lady Charlotte Branwell, nèe Fairchild. She was one of his father's most trusted advisors. It was an extraordinary job for a woman in the days, and it helped the fact she, and her husband were Shadowhunters.

She was wearing an elegant gray dress with a gray-blue brocade. She made a brief curtsey to the King and Queen before saying, "I trust that His Highness knows everything now Your Majesties?"

Queen Linette smiled at her. She admired Charlotte for being a strong woman and the feeling was mutual. "Will has taken the news…..alright."

The King snorted. Then he asked Charlotte. "Is there anything you need?"

She nodded. "Yes Your Majesty. I have the final papers of thirty five women selected." She handed the papers to the King.

Will looked confused. "Wait, so it was already going on and I didn't know?"

"You didn't notice? How typical. Girls all over Idris were jumping up and down with excitement. Who knows what goes in that head of yours," said Cecily sarcastically.

The Queen shushed Cecily while the King read the letter out loud.

In the year 1878 of our Lord,

Our glorious King Edmund and Queen Linette Herondale of Idris,

has decreed that their son, Crown Prince William Owen Herondale,

next in line for the throne,

has reached of age of marriage.

For the sake of a new and diverse Princess,

the King and Queen has developed a process,

where thirty-five young ladies are chosen.

From then on,

Our Prince shall eliminate.

And eventually have his wife,

Crown Princess,

And the future Queen of Idris.

_This process will be called_

_The Selection._

_**The Final List of the Selection**  
><em>

_Mary Adriano_

_Eleanor Aquitaine_

_Emma Bayliss_

_Corona Beapatrix_

_Camille Belcourt_

_Lady Anastasia Bellefleur_

_Sybil Bransquene_

_Caroline Cathers_

_Sophia Collins_

_Virginia Darunal_

_Magdalene Fir_

_Abigail Floresico_

_Genevieve Garvora_

_Evangeline Giovanni_

_Theresa Gray_

_Lady Lavinia Highsmith_

_Marian Hood_

_Lady Penelope Kingsmill_

_Lady Victoria Kingsmill_

_Henrietta Lancaster_

_Lady Tatiana Lightwood_

_Cassandra Lorenzi_

_Lady Jessamine Lovelace_

_Edith Marovelli_

_Lady Margaret Montclaire_

_Lady Gwendolyn Morgenstern_

_Lady Elise Penhallow_

_Louisa Prescott_

_Aurelia Ransome_

_Lady Wilhelmina Trueblood_

_Lady Adeline Verlac_

_Parthenia Vroman_

_Lady Elizabeth Whitelaw_

_Arabella Xavier_

_Dorothea Yanaer_

_These ladies,_

_Shadowhunter and mundane alike,_

_Therefore will take part in,_

_The Selection._

Will tuned out half way through.

When the King had finished, he asked Charlotte. "These are going to posted all over Idris correct?"

Charlotte nodded.

The Queen asked, "I presume the Shadowhunter ladies have the title Lady?"

Charlotte nodded once more.

Queen Linette was not a Shadowhunter. She was a wealthy regular mundane. But King Edmund fell in love with her, and married her as soon as he became king. Normal kings and queens married Shadowhunter spouses.

"Eleven Shadowhunters," murmured Jem.

"The rest are mundane," Cecily chirped.

"I'm not an idiot," Will said darkly.

"Are you?" Jem and Cecily said together. They both started laughing.

Will ignored them. He turned to his parents. "When are they coming?"

Charlotte spoke instead. "To be exact, in two weeks."

"What!" Will yelled. "In two weeks? And they are going to stay here!" He pointed to the floor.

The King replied, "Stop your tantrums. You are the Crown Prince. It is your duty."

Will looked furious and was about to fire back when his mother added. "These are fine ladies Will. The Lightwoods, the Bellefleurs, even the Montclaires who are here exclusively from France. All the Shadowhunter ladies are good women. And don't even forget the mundanes. I heard that the Beapatrixes almost made the Ascension."

"Mr. Rudolph Beapatrix," Jem muttered darkly. "He cheated on the history of the Nephilim."

Will looked about to burst. "The Lightwoods?! TATIANA LIGHTWOOD?!" He put his head in his hands. "Oh God."

Cecily smirked at him. "Well I think Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood are very handsome," she said slyly.

Now Jem looked like he was going to burst. Of laughter.

The Queen looked at Cecily. "Don't you have lessons?" she inquired.

"Yes, ma'am," Cecily said happily. She then pranced out of the room before giving Will another smirk.

Will still had his head in his hands. "When did my life get so miserable?" he moaned.

Jem pulled him up. "Let's go have a duel outside. If that is okay with Your Majesties," he added.

The Queen nodded, and the King muttered, "Oh thank the Angel we have Jem," Then he said louder, "Do you have any questions Will?"

Will made a face. Then he asked, "What is the name of this desolate torture?"

Jem sighed. His father replied, "The Selection."


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who are asking for a Wessa or Jessa fanfic, I am not entirely sure yet. I originally planned for a Wessa, but seeing the reviews and further thinking make me wonder if I should make this fanfic Jilessa. I am still undecided, so please review your thoughts. Speaking of, I thank everyone who has given the time to read this. :)**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassie and title and idea belongs to Kiera.**

Tessa groaned as she tried to lift up her skirts. She was carrying loads of packages. Her plain muslin dress sagged. How typical.

Her brother Nate was out doing who knew what. Probably getting into fights at the saloon. While she, the girl, had to do all the work. She had a small job working as a press assistant. Her hands were stained with ink as usual and she tried to wipe it on her already dirty dress.

People pitied her. "The poor girl," they always said. "Sixteen and working for both herself and that lazy brother of hers. She should already be happily married."

Tessa didn't want their pity. She was strong and resourceful. Even sometimes Nate catched a job or two. So he helped putting bread on the table. Currently it was hard for a man to get a job. So he drank away while she lugged with her parcels. No one came to help the poor dirty girl.

Things weren't always like this. When Tessa and Nate's parents were alive, they had a good life. Her father had a high paying job at a company. Then everything changed when they died in that horrible carriage accident.

So when news arrived that the prince was looking for a bride, she immediately signed up for the two week course. She knew she wasn't going to make it, but it didn't hurt to try. When her parents were alive, they taught Tessa and Nate manners and how to act proper. So she tried her best.

She had retrieved her mother's best velveteen dress and her pearls. Tessa didn't dare sell them. Those items were a few things she had left of her mother. Including her clockwork angel. She looked presentable at least.

Some girls who were to ragged weren't even allowed to participate. The snobbish Shadowhunter girls screamed at the sight of them. The whole two weeks were divided evenly. Politics, history, manners, and more.

To the Shadowhunter girls, she was no match. Tessa didn't even know what the prince liked. People said that he was a handsome fellow along with his parabatai.

Something broke her chain of thoughts. There was a huge uproar about a block ahead of her.

"Damn," Tessa muttered. She had dropped all her parcels. She carefully picked them up, and made her way toward the huge crowd nearby.

The only major city in Idris was Alicante. There were small towns dotted around Brocelind Plain, and Tessa was debating whether to leave Alicante to the smaller towns when times were rough. In the end, she decided not to leave her birthplace.

The crowd was fighting over some pieces of paper. Tessa noticed that some of the same paper was tacked on some of the walls. People were crowded around trying to get a glimpse of the paper.

"Excuse me," Tessa asked an old woman near her. "What is going on?"

"The Selection! The Selection!" the woman said excitedly. "The final list for The Selection has been announced. I hope my granddaughter is picked!"

The old woman then thrust her body into the crowds, in hopes of snatching a piece of the paper.

Tessa felt excitement bubbling in her body. Then she forced it down. What were the chances she was picked? Out of thousands of girls in Idris!

But she wanted to see the paper. She held her parcels together tightly, and thrust herself into the crowd as well.

It was hectic. The odor of unwashed bodies were in the air, as well as unneeded body heat. Tessa felt anger when she thought of the rich Shadowhunters, who probably had the papers delivered to them and didn't need to go through all of this.

Tessa stood there, being shuffled around until finally she was close to the paper to get a glimpse. She skimmed through the first part, and zoomed her eyes down to the names.

_G. G. G. G. _Tessa's eyes searched the paper for her last name. There! Between Evangeline Giovanni and Lady Lavinia Highsmith, was a Theresa Gray.

Tessa had not dared to hope. Now adrenaline was filling her veins. She was going to the palace!

When her parents were alive, they had taken Tessa to the Herondale Palace once. A beautiful place. Glittering buildings all over the place. She doubted that she would marry the prince, but Tessa was sure that being part of the Selection would earn her some fame, so when she would be eliminated, she would not live like she did currently.

Only when she was pushed out of the direction of the poster did she realize how the Selection was going to affect her. If the prince liked her and she was not eliminated….everyone would know her. _Not that it would happen._ Tessa thought darkly.

People were starting to stare at Tessa. People who had done business or knew her would know she was in the Selection. Who knew, maybe their daughters didn't make it so they were going to take their anger out on Tessa.

She had dropped all her parcels again. Tessa quickly picked them up. She ran before anyone could question her.

o.O.o

Tessa had dropped her parcels off at the post office as she was instructed. _Not for long. _Tessa smiled at the thought. She still couldn't still believe in her fate.

As soon as she went over to her house, she couldn't believe her eyes. There were royal guards, dressed in shining purple jackets with gold epaulettes. They had each a tall white helmet and had muskets slung over their shoulders. The royal family emblem was stamped onto almost every part of the uniform and the musket.

There were six of them in total. Tessa assumed that the leader was the one in front, who looked identical to the rest except that he had a white plume on his helmet. He looked at her critically.

"Are you Miss Theresa Gray?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied tentatively.

"No way," came a voice near the back. It was a soldier who had an arrogant look on his face. "Look at her," he gestured to her. "Would a member of the Selection look like that?"

Tessa went red. Of course! She did in fact look very disheveled. With a week old dress, messy bun, and even her skin was covered with a thin layer of grime.

The leader shushed him. He looked at her carefully once more. Then he took a picture out of his pocket. Tessa recognized the picture. It was the one that they had sketched of her during the two week course.

"It is Miss Gray. Look!" He compared Tessa to the sketch.

Another soldier stepped forward. "We need you to look presentable for the court. Can you wear the dress you wore for the picture?" he asked.

Tessa scowled. "Yes," There was a commotion near her block. People noticing the royal soldiers. Putting the two and two that the dirty girl was part of the Selection.

She headed up the steps to her house. The soldiers followed her. When they pushed the battered door, Tessa ushered them to the half torn couch. Half of them sat and the rest stood up.

Tessa saw how uncomfortable they looked, so she quickly went into the little room she kept her few belongings in. She pulled out the velveteen dress and put it on. She also took out the few jewelry she had. A pearl necklace. A small sapphire bracelet and hair clips. She put her hair into the best chignon bun she could make and inserted the clips. She did not put the pearl necklace on, but instead put it in a secret pocket of the dress. It would clash with her clockwork angel.

The dress covered most of her body and she did not have enough time to take a bath, so she got a cloth, dabbed water, and cleaned her face and hands. That would have to do. She put on the matching shoes, and looked around the room. There was nothing left that Tessa valued. She went outside.

The soldiers straightened. The leader nodded approvingly. Then he said, "Now we must travel to the palace."

A sudden thought came up to her. Nate. "I have a brother," Tessa began. "He….doesn't know that I-" The leader interrupted her.

"Do not worry Miss." he said. "It will all be taken care of."

Tessa wasn't sure what to make out of that, but she nodded. As she looked around her house for the last time, she felt a spark inside her. She was getting out of this desolate place of misery and poverty.

There was a carriage outside. It was a royal carriage to be exact. The royal crest was embellished with some kind of gold. The rest of the carriage was black.

One soldier helped her up the steps. The interior was plush. Tessa settled in comfortably as they closed the door shut. The whip cracked, and it started moving.

As they started moving, Tessa drew the curtains aside. They were traveling through the center of the sector Tessa lived. People looked up and saw Tessa. They gasped and started talking excitedly. Soon crowds were around the carriage's path to the palace.

Time dragged by. Soon her carriage was met up by an identical carriage. Then another. Tessa looked outside and saw that they had arrived at the palace.

It was soon time to unboard. The door to her carriage opened. She tried to step down, but the sudden light blinded her. She tripped and fell off the carriage. Tessa expected to fall down unceremoniously on the ground, but someone caught her. Just in time.

Tessa looked to her savior. It was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Black hair, and very piercing violet blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassandra Clare. The title and basic plot belongs to Kiera Cass.**

Will wanted to jump off a cliff. It was kind of impossible though. There was not any large cliffs that would kill you in Idris. His parents would definitely not let him jump off a cliff. They would go on and on about responsibility and all that rubbish.

Jem had forced him to memorize all the names of the girls in the Selection. Like that would help. A sketch of each girl was provided but Will did not bother to look. Jem just gave him the evil eye and stomped out of the room.

Now? He was forced into a blue waistcoat that supposedly brought out his eyes. It was tight fitting and he felt like the time when Jem had accidently or really _purposefully _tricked him into wearing a corset. Cecily had walked in on them. She would not stop laughing for days.

Will had to admit that the waistcoat was stunning. Dark blue with faint patterns of the mysterious symbols of the Shadowhunters. He wore black breeches and a matching dress coat with hundreds of gold embellishments. His cravat was also driving him insane. The only thing that resembled his usual self was his hair. Queen Linette had tried to brush it down when the maids could not, but it was useless. It was curly and unruly as ever. Will personally thought it made him looked more rugged, but Jem snorted and swatted him when he voiced his opinion.

Jem was wearing similar clothing to Will. The colors differed though. And his dress coat was not as extravagant. No one wanted to wear Will's fancy coat though. It scratched and itched, and was purely for decorative reasons. Will would have given everything up for Jem's coat. Jem just smiled wickedly.

The two weeks had flown by too quickly. All the time had been spent on preparations for the Selection. Now Will was outside of the palace, swearing in his head as the carriages would soon roll up in the driveway. Jem sensed something, and turned to glare at him. It was so psychotic! This _parabatai_ business was nasty.

"Tell me again. Why am I doing this?" Will asked him loftily.

Jem sighed. He kicked Will in the shins. Hard.

"Yow!" Will clutched his shin and swore even more.

Jem grinned.

"You seem to live on my pain," Will said, momentarily stopping his stream of ungentlemanly words.

Before Jem could say anything back to him, the first of the black carriages rolled in. This was real. Will's days as a single man was over. All of his time had to be spent with these women. And at the end of this damned thing, he would have a wife. Then a few years later, he would have children.

For the first time, Will understood the full impact of this. He was entering a new stage of his life. His childhood was over. He was no child, but this was not in his teenage years. Will and Jem had liked several girls throughout their lives, but they did not last and was not major. This was going to last and was very major. Will braced himself. Jem seemed to sense his discomfort. Again with the scary bond. Will appreciated this time. They smiled at each other. They really could not live without each other.

Who knew, maybe after all this was over, he would maybe persuade his parents to create a Selection for Jem. Will imagined Jem's horrified face. That cheered him up.

When the first carriage was aligned perfectly with the dark carpet chosen for the occasion, the door opened and out stepped a girl. She had an authoritative aura and was wearing a elegant purple dress. No doubt a Shadowhunter girl.

Will stepped up. Jem lingered near the entrance of the double oak doors. As a very stout herald checked her off, he boomed, "Lady Wilhelmina Trueblood!"

Wilhelmina walked gracefully to Will. She curtseyed and Will smiled charmingly. She was pretty. Will reached for her hand and pressed a light kiss.

"Welcome Lady Trueblood," he said.

She smiled and said, "Thank you Your Highness."

A maid came up to them. "Follow me My Lady. I will take you to your rooms."

As Wilhelmina followed the maid, Will called to her. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you soon."

Jem snorted. Wilhelmina blushed and smiled graciously. She seemed to walk with a spring in her steps.

As carriage and carriage rolled by, Will kissed each girls' hand and said a similar comment that made them blush and smile.

He was almost getting bored when another girl stepped out. Her dress was not as extravagant as the others, but it was elegant with a deep rich color.

Then Will saw her face. His heart almost stopped. Her pale face was framed with a chocolatey brown bun with a few curls hanging loose. Her face was a whole new story. Perfect lips and the very startling gray eyes. There was no other shade of gray that could compete with her color of eyes. In other words, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Will followed her every movement. She seemed to be dazzled by the sudden light. Will's heart skipped a beat. The light cast a delicate glow on her body and Will wanted her. More than anything.

All of a sudden, she lost her footing. Will immediately lurched forward. He imagined terrible things that might happen. The beautiful girl hurting herself. Will then and there vowed that he would make sure harm never came her way.

Will arrived just in time. He grabbed her waist and held on tight.

The herald, noticing nothing, boomed, "Miss Theresa Gray!"

Theresa stared at him. Will was numbed by her stare. She was so beautiful. They just stayed there like that. Then Will gradually brought her up, his hand on her back.

"Are you okay Miss Gray?" he asked her.

"I'm alright. No sorry, I'm….Can we start this again?" she stuttered.

Will laughed. A real one. Not sarcastic. A rare genuine laugh.

"I would, but, there are about ten more carriage filled with anxious girls who are trying to get off. You know how women are like." He waggled his eyebrows.

Theresa stared at him with annoyance. "Women have a reason for acting like that. It is because of the way men treat us!" She started to pull away. Will held onto her tighter.

He cocked his head. He really liked this girl. "Is that how you are going to talk to me from now on?" he asked teasingly.

Theresa looked at him. "By chance," she said hesitantly. Her eyes widened. "Your Highness?" she said incredulously.

Will looked at her with shock. "Are you serious?" You did not know who I was?"

Theresa hid her eyes with her hands. She would have fallen down again if Will was not holding her.

A maid saved the awkwardness. "Follow me Miss. I will take you to your rooms."

Will reluctantly let go of Theresa. She took her hands off her face and slowly trudged toward the maid.

Will called out to her. "It was a pleasure meeting you!"

Theresa covered her face again with mortification.

o.O.o

Tessa groaned for the tenth time. It had to be the prince! Why did she not study something about the royal family? She had always dismissed the idea about the royalty. Tessa imagined snobby fools who trotted around. The prince was so handsome though! Although becoming his bride was not her goal, Tessa felt ashamed. She had been rude to the royal, while he had saved her from harm. And why did she fall anyway? She pounded her head with her fists.

Her maid, Edme, led her to her room. Tessa just stared at it. It was larger that her whole old house and the the faucets had hot running water! In her old house, you had to boil water for a warm bath.

Edme had taken one look her and pushed into a big bathtub with frothy bubbles. Tessa smiled at memories of her and her brother splashing each other, and their mother, staring at them sternly before laughing and splashing them back. When her father joined in, the bathroom was a war zone.

She had carefully set her mother's jewels on a very elaborate bureau. Tessa took the longest bath she could and dried herself.

As soon as Tessa got out of the bathroom, Edme said, "The royal family requires all members of the Selection to come for dinner tonight." She continued to explain other details.

Tessa felt dread coming to her face. She had to face the royal family.

Sensing her discomfort, Edme tried to say something that was a good news "Miss Gray, you have the right to do anything in this room. This room is absolutely private."

Tessa smiled at her warmly. "Thank you. Please call me Tessa." She really liked Edme.

Edme ducked her head shyly. She was a pretty girl with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. "Is there any dress you wish to wear for the dinner?"

_Back to the dinner. _Tessa thought grumpily. Edme opened the gigantic wardrobe in the corner. Tessa's mouth fell open. It was filled with an assortment of dresses from top to bottom. Edme smiled at her expression. "We took your measurements during the two-week course. All of these dresses are yours and fit you."

At this time, the door banged open. A duo of maids came in giggling. Edme's face hardened. "Bridget and Agatha!" The two maids stopped laughing. "You are in the presence of a member of the Selection!"

Tessa reached for Edme's shoulder. "There's no need to do that," she said gently.

Edme bristled but began to calm down. She took out a gray evening gown. Not quite gray, blue was at its abundance too. "This is perfect," she announced. She beckoned Bridget and Agatha.

Tessa protested. "I could dress myself."

Edme brandished the dress like a weapon. "Trying to just lace this gown takes a long time. A lady has a lady's maid to do that. You are a lady."

Tessa surrendered. She was going to meet the royal family after all. She dressed first in her chemise and petticoats. Then the gown was lifted above her head and laced on her. Edme then braided parts of her hair and put them in an elegant bun. The rest of her hair was parted and curled into ringlets and added to the original bun. Agatha tied a blue ribbon to hold it in place.

A little bit of powder was added to her face and to complete the look, Bridget brought over Tessa's pearl necklace and put in on her neck.

All three maids admired their handiwork. Then they brought a full mirror over to Tessa.

The girl in the mirror was captivating. Almost beautiful. Tessa couldn't remember the last time she looked like this. Edme smiled at her. "Chin up, you are beautiful Tessa. Show them your charm."

Tessa laughed. "I have enough charm as a dead cow." All three maids starting laughing. This room was a lively place. All traces of the former argument was gone.

Agatha pushed Tessa out of the room. "Just stroll down the Grand Staircase. Manservants will help you to your seat," she instructed.

"Wait…..what?!" Tessa attempted to go back into the room but a crowd of other members of the Selection were pushing through her. Just like earlier this day when she found out that she was in the Selection.

Tessa hoped she wouldn't mess up, and walked with the other girls to dinner.

**Phew. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassandra Clare and basic plot and title belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Thank you so much for the overwhelming amount of reviews. I am reading every single review and am going to try to include everyone's suggestions. **

Tessa fell a little behind. She was having trouble with her dress. The large skirts had gotten tangled with her slippers. As she struggled to untangle her skirts as well as keeping a ladylike appearance, pale nimble hands swooped down and unhooked her skirts from her slippers. Tessa was about to speak when she had a closer look at the person's face.

It was a lady, a beautiful one. Brown hair loosely braided around her face, her hazel eyes gleaming. What stood out was the long silvery scar that reached from her left corner of her mouth to her temple. This did not affect her beauty though.

The observation took less than a second and Tessa composed her face because she did not want to seem rude.

"Thank you. I was particularly having a bit of trouble," Tessa said gratefully. They continued to walk down the hall toward the Grand Staircase.

The lady chuckled and smiled at her. "Your welcome. I did not want for you to trip. Especially with those nasty Shadowhunter girls nearby. I want you to have a chance with the Selection and if those girls knew any weaknesses, they would bring you down." She sounded bitter.

Tessa changed the subject. "Your dress is magnificent!" It was. A light purple gown, with small ruffles here and there. It suited her.

The lady smiled again. Tessa liked making her smile. It brought out her chiseled features and hid the nasty scar. "Thank you. I like yours too. My name is Sophia Collins, but you can call me Sophie."

Tessa reeled with the amount to new information. So she was not a Shadowhunter. She had assumed she was one by how she spoke about the Shadowhunter girls. Like she knew them personally.

"My name is Theresa Gray, but you can call me Tessa."

"Alright Tessa."

"Alright Sophie."

They giggled like little girls. Tessa and Sophie continued to make small talk as they grew closer and closer to the Grand Staircase.

When they finally reached it, Tessa was thoroughly shocked. The Grand Staircase was grand as its name stated. It stretched from the floor she was on and looped around a tall marble pillar and ascended down like a waterfall. Tessa had actually climbed the Staircase earlier, but was too into her embarrassment with the prince and failed to notice her surroundings.

Sophie gripped her hand tightly. One by one, each girl was walking down the Staircase, in perfect intervals. Thirty-five girls was a large abundance. With each of them with large skirts. Of course everything had to go exactly today.

Tessa sighed.

Sophie looked at her grimly. "Good luck."

Tessa echoed her. "Good luck."

o.O.o

Noises were coming from the dining hall. Will felt his heart speed up. He had finally changed his big annoying coat for a evening coat. It had some embellishments here and there, but it was bearable. The rest of his clothing had not changed. If you did not count the awkward blue sash that hung from his left shoulder to his right waist. Jem wore the exact one.

It was almost time for the royal family plus Jem to enter. Will had a thought.

"Jem. Do you think I can eliminate some girls today? And send them home tomorrow?"

Jem looked thoughtful. Then his eyes narrowed. "Are you saying this to get this over with fast?"

Will shook his head. His blue eyes were serious. "I genuinely asking."

Jem pressed his lips. "Ask your parents," he said, crossing his arms and leaning on a nearby table.

Will followed his parabatai's statement. They were in a room that situated as a tiny drawing room that was reserved for the royal family. It was adjacent to the actual dining room. The royal family would enter after everybody was seated in the dining room.

Queen Linette entered the drawing room. She was magnificent, in a gleaming silver gown with particularly inquisitive flowers that were tucked carefully on the whole dress. King Edmund arrived next, with a bored looking Cecily. The king was dressed similarly to the boys, but with different color schemes. Cecily was dressed in a dark blue gown that accented her eyes. Her décollatage was very low though. King Edmund, Will, and Jem looked disapproving at her. Cecily stuck her tongue out.

Queen Linette sighed. "I tried. I tell you I tried," she mumbled.

Jem looked at Cecily with a brotherly affection. "You know they will not come today. There was no use dressing like that." He pointed at her chest.

Cecily touched the tops of her breasts. "You could have told me that!" she said annoyed. "Then I would not have endured sitting hour after hour of Mam yelling at me. Then Papa comes in and yells at me on and on."

"What am I missing?" Will demanded.

"Cecily," Jem emphasized his words. "Wanted to seduce Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood to annoy you Will. She assumed they would be coming tonight. She happened to tell me. I suggested her not to, but she refused to listen and said that if I would tell, she would personally make my life miserable." Jem shuddered delicately.

Both the King and Will gaped at Jem. You did not want to get caught in Cecily's bad side.

Queen Linette brandished a book, as it was the nearest item nearby. She hit it on Cecily's stomach. "So that was the reason why? By the Angel, why must you be frustrating at such an important time? Your brother is going to get married!"

"Did I ever wish to get married?" Will muttered.

The Queen removed the book from Cecily's stomach and hit it hard on Will's head. Or tried too. He was so tall though, that after hitting him a couple of times on the side of his head, Jem offered his hand. He took the book from Queen Linette and smacked Will harder than his mother was originally attempting too.

Jem dropped the book, grinned toothily at Will at scooted to the other end of the tiny room. Will raced after him, picking up the book Jem had dropped. Cecily giggled with delight. Queen Linette went over to her husband and banged her head on his chest a couple of times. He gripped her carefully on the elbows, making sure not to damage her beautiful dress.

Before enough damage could be inflicted on Queen Linette's elaborate hair and Jem, a herald came into the room.

"The girls are settled in Your Majesties,"

"Good." Queen Linette straightened herself and gave herself a quick patdown. King Edmund helped brush out any tangles in her hair and kissed her gently on the lips. Queen Linette kissed him back with equal fervor.

Will, Jem, and Cecily instinctively leaned away.

The herald cleared his throat. The King and Queen broke apart. As they filed out of the room and toward the dining room, Cecily muttered quietly. "I never said _seduce_. I do not go that far. I merely meant flirt."

"What is the difference?" Will asked under his breath.

Cecily hit Will on the head. He groaned. "What business does everybody have with my head!"

"William!" his mother cautioned. The doors to the dining room were about to open. To a room full of girls. Will put out a forced smirk. This was going to be _so_ fun.

o.O.o

"Announcing, King Edmund and Queen Linette, Crown Prince William and Princess Cecily, and Royal Parabatai Lord James."

The Herondale family plus Carstairs entered the dining room. It was a vast room, and a large rectangular mahogany table sat in it. Most of the time, barely a fifth of the table was filled. Today, the whole table was in use by the ladies. The traditional seats for the King and Queen were at the ends of the table. Jem, Will, and Cecily generally sat wherever. This time, because of the girls, Cecily sat near her mother and Will and Jem sat near the King.

All the girls and the servants stood up when the royal family entered.

Queen Linette spoke first. "Ladies, I welcome you to the Selection. I hope every one of you strive hard to win the heart of my son, Will."

Will smiled at all the girls. He was looking for a particular one though. Theresa. He found her. She was beautiful, but was the only one who had her eyes looking down at her plate. All the others were trying to catch Will's eye. Theresa was looking quite red too.

He chuckled to himself. Jem raised an eyebrow. Will grinned at him even brighter. Seeing Theresa had made him blissful. He could almost forgive Jem for hitting him.

Jem sensed his feelings. "Are you quite all _right_?" he asked so that only Will would hear.

Will mouthed back _I am fine._ This exchange was barely noticed. Or so he thought. Theresa was looking at him. Curiosity glinted in her eyes. Will cocked an eyebrow at her. She immediately turned bright red again and focused on her plate.

King Edmund cleared his throat. He smiled warmly. "Everybody, please sit down and enjoy this dinner. I assume you will be famished by now." He clapped his hands. The first wave of servants carrying platters of food came in. Foods from all over the world were served in the Herondale Palace. Influences from Shadowhunters from all around the world created a diverse menu.

The mundane girls' mouths fell open. No doubt they would have never seen a dazzling display like this. Delicate white balls of meat, dipped in some kind of clear liquid, set in crackers that was pockmarked with seeds from the New World. A sprig of cilantro. Different kinds of meat, soups, salads, every foreign royal family that had visited Idris left with comments of how great the food was.

The Shadowhunter girls' had smug smiles on their faces. They had probably had one time at least been to the Palace as guests.

The dinner went on slowly. The girl next to him, her name was Aurelia Ransome, had honey blonde locks to hair that did not match her cold, calculating dark brown eyes.

He attempted to talk to her. "Miss Ransome?"

She turned her face to him. It was a pity. She would be pretty, if those eyes of hers weren't that scary. "Yes Your Highness?"

Will wrinkled his nose. He gestured wildly around the whole room. "Someone in this room is going to be my wife. I think we can cut the formalities."

The cold look in her eyes disappeared. She smiled. There. Although he extremely liked Theresa, Will would try to interact with other girls. Theresa had that wild temper of hers. She might not be of Will's liking if he got to know her better.

"So what do you think of my humble home?" Will asked her.

Aurelia cocked her head. Her blonde curls were shifted and her pale neck was shown. A wave of perfume was also registered in Will's nostrils. Was this her way of flirting? He was no vampire!

"It is absolutely magnificent. The food, the architecture, and you." She did not look away, unashamed.

Will responded by gently bringing one curl back to hide her bare neck. He then lowered his lips to her ear. She closed her eyes. "One should hide her neck. It is a vulnerable spot," he whispered.

Everyone seemed to watch them. Conversations were muted. Some girls were glaring daggers at Aurelia. Cecily was smirking.

Will leaned his face back. His lips curled ever so slightly at its corners.

By the Angel. If it took this much energy and effort for each girl, he would be exhausted all the time.

Then Will remembered something. He was going to ask his parents whether he could eliminate some of the girls early on in the Selection. That would make his life easier. He would have to ask his parents after the dinner. Which was not going to happen in a long time.


End file.
